Fragile
by midnighteve
Summary: This fic is pretty dark and the rating should be taken seriously. I in no way advocate this type of abusive behavior. The only reason I wrote it was a way to vent for I was once in Duo's position.


*disclaimer*  
I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam. If i did, I'd be beyond happy.  
  
*note*  
This fic is pretty dark and the rating should be taken seriously. I in no way advocate this type of abusive behavior. The only reason I wrote it was a way to vent for I was once in Duo's position.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of flesh hitting flesh is one of the   
most horrifying sounds in the world. You would think   
after a brutal war, those things wouldn't bother me.   
Normally they don't, but this is so much different  
  
Poor Quatre, he doesn't deserve this, but he   
just can't leave him. I never would've know what was   
going on if I didn't decide that one day to drop by for   
a surprise visit.  
  
I heard yelling coming from the inside of the   
house that they were living at. Concerned, I tried the   
door, but it was locked tight. I tried knocking several   
times but I guess no one heard. The voice that was so   
familiar to me just got louder and more accusing.  
  
Finally, giving up, I picked the lock and went   
inside. I followed the noise to the Master bedroom and   
froze.   
  
"You're lying to me!" Heero yelled enraged to a stone   
faced Quatre. "Admit it!"  
  
"I'm. Not. Lying." Quatre replied defiantly.  
  
"You make me sick!" Heero spat, backhanding Quatre   
several times in the face before dragging him up from   
his sitting place on the bed, by his hair.  
  
This rendered me speechless. Me, Duo Maxwell,   
silenced and shocked at the horrid display of violence.   
I wanted to do something, anything that could help, but   
nothing came to mind that would actually benefit anyone.  
I mean if I punched Heero now, he'll just get mad and   
take his anger out on Quatre again and that's not what   
I wanted. So, I stood there, frozen like ice while Heero   
pulled so hard at his scalp, I expected Quatre's   
beautiful blonde locks to come ripping out in a bloody   
display.  
  
"Heero, that's starting to hurt," Quatre stated numbly   
and that's when I noticed his eyes. Those Sapphire gems,   
that were normally so filled with kindness, were dark   
and dead, filled with hatred. It scared me like hell.  
  
Heero finally let go and Quatre sat on the bed   
again, glaring through one eye as the right one was half  
swollen shut. I guess they finally acknowledged my   
existence, for Heero turned to me with barely sane eyes.  
  
"Duo, you're such a nice person," he said grabbing my   
forearm, his grip like a vice. I flinched. "Quatre's   
lying to me. Maybe he'll admit it to you?" Quatre just   
stared silently. "Tell him that you're lying!" Heero   
fiercely demanded.  
  
"I'm not lying to you," Quatre responded, this time   
however, he looked ashamed. I couldn't tell why though.   
Was he really lying? Or was it the embarrassment of me   
being here?  
  
"Damn you!" Heero growled and attempted to hit him again.  
Quatre's slender, delicate arm rose to block the hit. I   
could've cheered. He wasn't broken yet. Sadly it was   
only a feeble attempt for Heero just knocked down the   
obstacle and sank what nails he had into Quatre's neck.   
A small whimper escaped from Quatre's mouth.  
  
"Please stop," a voice said. My voice, but I didn't   
recognize it. It came out as a horse whisper. Thankfully,   
Heero let go.  
  
"You disgust me," he said as he spat in Quatre's face.   
Wordlessly, he wiped the saliva from his cheek as Heero  
stormed off to another room.   
  
My heart was beating rapidly and I felt as if it  
would come leaping out of my chest at any moment. My eyes  
stung and blurred from the tears I was holding back. I   
wasn't scared for myself, but for the fragile one sitting  
in front of me, dabbing his new neck wounds with a tissue.  
  
"He made me bleed, did you see that? I wanna kill him,"   
Quatre muttered with a bit of a whimsical tone which really  
disturbed me.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" I choked out. I noticed my mouth   
was dry and I had bit my inner lip to the point it swelled  
a bit.  
  
"About what?" Quatre asked, sounding genuinely confused. If  
I hadn't seen the pervious display, everything would've  
seemed normal.  
  
I wanted to say, "I just saw what happened between  
you and Heero! Now cut the crap and tell me what the hell  
is going on!" Sadly however, it came out as a "You know..."  
God, of all the times for words to fail me.  
  
"Oh, Heero just thinks I'm lying to him, but that's a bunch  
of crap,"   
  
He said it so nonchalantly that I almost started  
laughing. I tried speaking again, but I choked.   
  
"Can I get some water?" I struggled. Quatre smiled politely  
and got up. He was scaring the crap out of me.   
  
After getting me a cup, he disappeared into the house.   
One of their roommates came out and saw me. He was uneasy. I  
didn't blame him. Heero could be one nasty guy. Especially  
under the circumstances.   
  
"I bet you're pretty pissed at Quatre for getting you into  
this mess," he said.   
  
A joke? Statement? I couldn't tell. I just smiled and said  
"Yeah, I'm a bit upset," It was a half-truth. Shinigami  
doesn't lie and I doubt not telling him the whole truth   
counts as a lie.   
  
"Duo," a voice beckoned. It was Heero's. I tensed up again  
but followed the voice into another room. He was sitting on  
the bed, Korean Style, with one knee close to his chin and  
the other leg folded underneath. He looked at me with those  
Prussian blue eyes of his and they looked so sad, mournful   
almost. He grabbed my arm again, the same way as before.  
  
"He's lying to me, Duo. I know it," he said very sadly.   
"I'm a good person. I gave him everything. I even went on  
my knees to beg him to change. My upbringings taught me   
never to do that, but I did. All for Quatre. But he still  
lies to me. All the time..."  
  
I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. It was so  
hard to choose sides. I believed them both. Heero looked  
so sad. Quatre, so empty and alone.   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry," I stuttered. What else could I say? I   
wish I knew. "I hope that I can help," Shit, that was   
out loud. Me and my big mouth getting me into trouble  
once again.   
  
"I think he's a lonely, my little Quatre," Heero said in  
an eerie calm. "Ever since we came down to Earth, he's   
been out of contact from a lot of people," he just went   
silent after that. I needed air and bad. Heero definitely  
wasn't the same person I once knew. Neither was Quatre.   
I just wish I knew the cause. I went looking for Quatre  
so i could drag him outside with me. I found him on the  
bed again and asked if he wanted to take a walk.  
  
The stars littered the sky with a small crescent  
moon lighting up the darkness. It was a really beautiful  
night. It's too bad I felt like hurling.   
  
"The last time I talked to Trowa, I promised him I wouldn't  
hurt myself anymore," Quatre said seemingly out of nowhere.  
"I broke my promise to him,"  
  
"What?!?" I freaked when realization finally hit me. I   
noticed that he kept his hands hidden behind his back.  
"Let me see your hands!"  
  
"N..no!" he protested weakly and thrust his hand into his  
pocket.   
  
"I'm stronger then you, we both know that. Show them to me  
or I'll force them out!" Damnit! Open mouth, insert foot.   
I wish I could've taken those words back. I didn't know   
how he would take it.  
  
Slowly, Quatre took out his hands and flipped them  
palm side up.   
  
"Holy Shit," I involuntarily cursed. His hands were cut up  
like as if he held a double edged knife the wrong way.   
"Why.." I said in a hushed tone. Quatre ignored the   
question and placed his hands back in his pockets. I didn't  
mind. I didn't really expect an answer out of him. I guess  
I just hoped for an answer to come out of nowhere and   
enlighten me.  
  
We walked around the block, not really talking,  
just taking in the night. Later, when I finally returned   
home, I stayed awake the whole night. Appetite gone,   
energy drained. Heero and Quatre both still call me, just   
to talk, but I hate myself. I'm still too scared to go back. 


End file.
